Umaima is a farmer. She plants $3$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $10$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did Umaima plant in the field?
Answer: The number of tomatoes that Umaima planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $3\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 10\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $3\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 10\text{ tomatoes per row} = 30$ tomatoes